


What's Happening

by king_gaara14



Series: TakeTaka Collection [1]
Category: Taka/Takeru
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: No summary :)
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Satoh Takeru
Series: TakeTaka Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774063
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	What's Happening

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for Takeru's birthday :)  
> Happy birthday !! Power hug!!! )

They are currently in One OK Rock’s studio, the new one, the one that had their name on the door in gold plaque, celebrating the success of their new album that was released few days ago. It’s Friday and it’s the only time that they can gather everyone to celebrate and most of them doesn’t have work tomorrow to think about. They are currently enjoying themselves on the floor of the studio, chatting and catching up while sipping their bottle of beer and eating some popcorn that Toru has been craving since last week though it’s not a good partner for the beer I guess they can still tolerate since its Toru who asks and actually buy it. When suddenly:

  
“Marry me,” Taka blurted out of nowhere.  
They all immediately stopped whatever they are doing at the moment and give Taka their undivided attention while the person he was asking with was just sipping his drink nonchalantly and popping popcorn in his mouth, not even looking at him.

  
Everyone was just looking at them both, waiting for someone to break the silence that engulfed them.

  
“That was the most unromantic proposal I’ve ever heard.” Takeru sighed, “You are supposed to get on your knees and pop out a ring before asking, idiot. And you are not even asking. What was that?” another sigh.

  
Taka's face turned into beetroot red if the flaming brightness at the tip of his ear is anything to go by, put his bottle on the floor with a loud thud that made everyone flinched, scared that the bottle will be broken before standing abruptly in front of Takeru, seemingly thinking what to do before stomping out of the room while Takeru just sighed and shook his head in his retreating back. Everyone was looking at him in disbelief, asking what was happening between them with their raised eyebrows.

  
Since they started the celebration, the two already separated themselves from the group. Sure they are very close to each other, even closer than anyone in the group but everyone knows that the two isn’t batting on the same team. Just a week ago, Taka just broke up with his girlfriend or more like girlfriends since we all know that Taka can be ridiculous sometimes and had two girls at a time and Takeru, as always is single and available but had few flings every now and then to keep himself entertained and get off as usual, so what is really happening to them and cause Taka to blurt something like that and mind you, it’s a very serious matter. Shohei opens his mouth to ask but suddenly the door opened again and Taka enters again, slamming the heavy glass door close on his way.

  
“It’s already midnight, how could I find some ring at this hour?” Taka sighed and slump beside Takeru in defeat. “Can I get it tomorrow instead?” hopeful look can be seen in Taka’s brown eyes focus on nothing but Takeru that was calmly leaning against the bean bag behind him, one knee was bend against his chest while the other was laying flat against the floor, a bottle dangling in his other hand while head was tilting to Taka's direction.

  
Takeru face palm to that, “You should have readied the ring first and then find some nice moment before asking not something like this.” He said, a bit softer. “You’re hopeless,” he added, sighing again while looking at Taka.

  
Taka pouted to that and shrinks until his head was pillowed on Takeru’s lap. Takeru’s fingers immediately found Taka’s tresses, tangled it in there and started to pet it like it’s the most normal thing they’d do (everyone was gaping in shock and it was still an understatement)

  
“You’re one to talk,” Taka mumbled.

  
“Believed me, I could do that better.”

  
“Shut up,”

  
Takeru just chuckles then grab his bottle and finished it in one go and take Taka’s neglected bottle on the floor and finished it too before shaking Taka and motion him to stand up. Taka sit up and watched as Takeru dusted himself off.

  
“I’ll give you until tomorrow then it’s my turn.” He said. Taka lightened up, smiles and nodded like a kid on Christmas day. “I’ll go ahead, got a script-reading tomorrow morning.” he reached for Taka’s face and caresses it, in loving manner.

  
What really had everyone’s eyes almost pop-out of their sockets was when Takeru leaned in and capture Taka’s waiting lips into a chaste kiss and Taka actually kissed him back before he bid everyone goodbye and going out totally.

  
So what was really happening between them? Everyone just look at each other, confused and can’t really think what is really happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar. Please do not kill me.


End file.
